Nightingale
Estelle Ross, also known as Nightingale, is a former Avenger. Estelle is inhabited by the demon Syraxes, who possessed her after the Doom of Valyris. Biography Birth and Early Life Estela Myrë was born in the glorious city of Stormhaven, located on the planet of Valyris. House Myrë welcomed her into the world with the hopes she would carry on her parents tradition and become the next Ambassador for House Myrë. However, even from an early age, it was clear that was not what she wanted. Growing up, Estela would sneak off to watch her friend Jayana Osleya train to be a warrior. In 612 T.A. on her 8th birthday, Estela's parents decided to grant her wish and allow her to train as a warrior. She trained alongside Jayana for ten years and received a spot in the Queen's Bloodriders, an elite force of warriors charged with the defense of Stormhaven. During this time, she and her parents grew apart due to their different beliefs on the path Estela had chosen. In 624 T.A., the Kree attacked Valyris and destroyed the planet. During the Battle, Estela was separated from the rest of the warriors, knocked unconscious by an explosion. When she woke up, she was in a dark void thousands of light years away from Valyris. Syraxes When Estela woke up in the void, she wandered around trying to figure out where she was. After hours of walking around nothing but pure darkness and eerie silence, she heard a soft whisper and decided to follow it. The voice lead her into a cave where she had her first encounter with Syraxes, the ancient demon from the World of Fallen Spirits. She could not see the demon's form, as it was nothing more than a voice amongst black smoke. Syraxes told her that it could show her the way out if she passed the demon's test, which consisted of riddles, cynical games, and testing her Ethereal abilities. In the end, Estela passed the test and demanded that the demon show her the way back home, but Syraxes betrayed her and engulfed her with its black smoke, inhabiting her body. Estela woke up a few hours later, aching from the horrendous pain that followed Syraxes's possession. Her arms and legs were bleeding, and she had two large gashes on her shoulder blades. When she yelled for the demon to show itself, the voice that responded came from inside her very own head. Syraxes's possession took away her ability to manipulate Valyris's Ether, and instead, she found herself cursed with the power to only manipulate dark elements. Arrival On Earth After a few weeks in the Void attempting to come to terms with her new reality, Estela drew on what was left of Valyris's magic to send herself to a new planet: Earth. She arrived on December 14, 1874, in Ísafjörður, Iceland. A New Life Estela anglicized her name, choosing to go by Estella Marie. She began to try and educate herself on Earth and its inhabitants, often wandering around the markets and observing the humans from a distance. On January 9th, 1875, she met Lilja Jökullsdottir, a woman raised in a family who practiced witchcraft and believed in things that most humans dismiss as myths. Knowing that Estella was not entirely human, Lilja began to help her build a new identity on Earth, and the two started to live together in March. The Accident On October 13, 1882, Estella and Syraxes fought. Estella stood up to herself, demanding Syraxes leave her be so that she can rebuild her life. Angry at being defied, Syraxes seized control of Estella's body and caused her to slaughter the village and everyone in it, including Lilja. Driven mad by grief, Estella fled the country. Addilyn After the Accident, Estella went to the uninhabited Island of Raoul in New Zealand. She spent most of her time sitting on the cliffs with her head in her hands, trying to shut out Syraxes's taunting whispers. She was discovered by Solis, who helped her shut out the whispers. Addilyn worked with Estella for twenty years, helping her control Syraxes. Back Into the World In 1908, Estella was finally stable enough to rejoin civilization, finding a place in Brooklyn, New York. She decided to go by Estelle Ross, giving herself another chance at a new life. She took up painting on the streets and singing in various clubs to make a living. In 1912, she chose to travel for two years, wanting to see more of what Earth had to offer. At her stop in Salem, she met Beatrice Storm at a fortune-telling booth in May 1914. After traveling around the world, she returned to New York in 1920 and attempted to live a quiet life. Steve Rogers Estelle remained under the radar for a few decades, still adjusting to humanity on Earth and mourning the loss of Valyris and everyone she loved. It was in June 1943 when she met Steve Rogers at a bar after one of his Captain America performances. He asked for her name, and she told him "Estella-Marie Ross", and they talked and danced for the rest of the evening. At the end of the night, Steve asked if he would see her again, to which her response was "I'm counting on it". When WWII was over and Estelle heard news of the supposed demise of the beloved Captain America, she began to close down again, fearing that everyone she loved or grew close to was doomed to die. Building an Identity In the 1950s, Estelle decides that she wants to go to school, but realizes she cannot because she has no documents or citizenship. She befriends a man named Derek Blake who tells her that he can help her as long as she does him a few favours. Unbeknownst to Estelle, Derek is a spy for HYDRA, a terrorist organization bent on world domination. She began to fall for Derek, but he was taking advantage of her and her desperation. He began asking for more favours that Estelle knew were wrong, but did anyways. Once she got all the documentation she needed, Estelle cut him off and fled to England where she enrolled in Durham University. Durham Estelle enrolled in Durham University and began her studies in 1966. She reunited with Beatrice Storm, and the two became friends. She got her Bachelor's Degree in Arts with a major in History, graduating in 1970. Powers and Abilities Powers Ethereal Manipulation— The ability to manipulate Ether, the substance that sustains Valyris and keeps its magic alive. Immortality— While being possessed by Syraxes Strength— Syraxes enhanced Estelle's strength, as well as her endurance and agility. Dark Element Manipulation— The ability to shape, create, and manipulate the dark elements/forces of the universe. Flight— While being possessed by Syraxes Abilities Martial Arts and Techniques— Estelle was one of Valyris's best warriors, and when part of the Avengers she sparred with Steve and Natasha and learned new techniques Relations Family *Jysenya Myrë † - Mother *Rhaegon Myrë † - Father *Amara Myrë † - Sister Allies *Valyris **Celeste † - mentor *Avengers - teammates and friends **Steve Rogers - husband **Beatrice Storm - best friend **Natasha Romanoff † **Tony Stark † - close friend **Thor **Jayana Osleya - childhood friend **Claire Morton **Jessamine **James Rhodes **Sam Wilson **Clint Barton **The Vision † **Wanda Maximoff - former enemy **Pietro Maximoff † **Bruce Banner **Skyler Winters **Valeera Junobelle *Cosmic Entities **Gabriel Cain **Addilyn Rowena † **Sage Grey **Amelia Newton Category:Valyris Category:Avengers Category:Biography